


sideways

by Asher__Queen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Kink Exploration, Marinette Dupain-Cheng-centric, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Polysexual Characters, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:29:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27444910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher__Queen/pseuds/Asher__Queen
Summary: A pure amalgamation of all of the crappy smut stories I've written. Join me and my sin at your own risk.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Dick Grayson, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Jason Todd, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Marinette Dupain-Cheng|Ladybug/Nathaniel Kurtzberg/Marc Anciel
Comments: 24
Kudos: 108





	1. little pixie (jasonette)

**Author's Note:**

> Each story will have varying lengths! Sorry if you guys wanna read some long stuff, but I can't promise anything. All characters are aged up!!!

Marinette sidled up beside him, feeling his eyes follow her every movement and came as close as she dared, her lips a scant distance from his ear.

And, as she whispered into his ear, he showed no reaction beyond the slight shift in his seat. “Meet me in the back alley or the lounge room?” His hands trailed up her bare legs, leaving goosebumps in their wake, and Marinette shuddered as his nimble fingers teased the line between skin and fabric on her ass. 

“Lounge,” He purred, and,  _ God _ , his voice in her ear like that was going to ruin her one day. 

“When?” “Now, let’s go.” She nearly scrambled out of his lap at that, rushing to grab his hand and lead him to the VIP lounge rooms. “Hey, Vick, keep people out of room 3, please,” Marinette said, earnest, and Vick looked her ‘John’ up and down before nodding to her.

_______________

As soon as the door was closed behind her, Jason had her pinned to the wall, a single hand wrapped around her throat. “Are you gonna be a good girl for me, Pixie?”

And Marinette moaned, her nodding near frantic as his hand  _ squeezed _ . Her eyesight darkened at the edges and she went weak in the knees, but Jason just watched her with a smug smirk. “Use your words, Princess,” He scolded, tutting under his breath, and she gasped as he loosened his grip, finally letting air rush back into her lungs. Her head fell back against the door with a weak sigh. “Yes, Daddy.”

Jason smiled, a warm thing that made her heart sing, just before reaching up and grabbing a fistful of her hair. 

He tugged on her hair, forcing her eyes to the ceiling, and she arched into his palm when it brushed over her bra. And he whispered in her ear, “What have you found out?” “Sionis is planning to intercept a shipment of Waynes’ and his plan is pretty solid. The only bad thing is the fact that he didn’t account for the chance that you guys are gonna have guards armed to the nines, with heat signature goggles,” She breathed, masking the suggestion as a fact and gasping at the feeling of him sucking at the skin of her neck.

“Think you can tell me his plan?” She shook her head with a low hum, meeting his surprised eyes with a flirtatious smile. “I’m one of the few people that heard his plan in full detail, other than Zsaz. Who do you think he’ll suspect if you have the perfect plan to counteract his?”

He froze for a moment, thinking on it before he shrugged, nodding slowly. “Eh, that’s fair. Heard anything else?” 

She nodded, pulling him into a violent kiss and nipping at his lips when he tried to pull away. “Fuck, baby girl,” He groaned, and she shivered. Marinette felt cold as hell in her simple lingerie, garter, and stockings ensemble; but, with his hands on her, everything felt much... _ warmer. _

“Since when did you become all business and no fun?” She teased, “Can’t we just… Enjoy ourselves for a little bit, and  _ then _ talk about work?” And he rolled his eyes, leering as his gaze turned back to her. “Well, I wouldn’t want to bore my little pixie, now would I?” “No, sir,” Marinette sighed, smiling at the sound of her nickname. Every time he decided to  _ entertain _ ‘his little pixie’, it was glorious, and she could tell that  _ that  _ was where this was going.

And she damn sure wasn’t about to complain.

So, when he released her hair and hefted her up into his arms by her waist, she went with him without hesitation. Marinette grabbed ahold of the collar of his shirt and tugged his lips to hers. “Being greedy today, hmm?” Jason murmured, the words immediately meeting her lips, and she hummed happily. “Yep.” 


	2. sirens' song (lukanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka's weak, and Mari's a minx.

He wasn’t supposed to be near her.

He wasn’t even supposed to be in her general vicinity. But, when she turned those killer bluebell eyes on him and begged to spend some “time” with him, he couldn’t say no. Not that he wanted to. She was a temptation that he couldn’t resist; not that he was trying to, anyway. All it took for him to lose whatever resistance was for her to bat those long lashes at him.

And, immediately, he gave in to her.

Juleka had always said that he was gross, for being so obviously in love with her and being so weak to what she wanted. But he didn’t care. He’d be gross if that’s what it took for those gorgeous eyes to stay on him.

So, there he was, definitely in her general vicinity. Not even that - he was right there, pressed against her, in her personal space. His skin on hers. He could feel her shiver course through her body as he pressed wet, open-mouthed kisses on her neck. He could hear her gasp his name, taste the sweetness of the skin beneath his lips. And he moaned, letting his eyes flutter shut.

He knew, for sure, that he’d never truly experienced bliss until the first time he’d kissed her. It only got better though, the further they went. As he slipped a hand up her blouse, cupping her through her bra, it just kept getting better.

She moaned, without any attempt to hold down her voice, and it threw his head for a loop.

“Luka,  _ sh-shit _ ,” She sighed, her voice hot directly in his ear, and he swallowed thickly, pulled away to look at her. Marinette looked absolutely gorgeous, with those plush pink lips slick and swollen and,  _ God _ , her eyes. He could spend hours lost in those eyes and never regret a moment of it. 

But, at the moment, he had far more important things to take care of. 


	3. screw you guys (marcnathanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nath is away at a convention, but Marc and Mari's teasing is making him wanna come back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a little different. Marc is playing a role in this one, but they're non-binary/cis-male. So there are gender-neutral pronouns, with male body parts. It's not very explicit though, so feel free to interpret as you will.

_“I hate you guys.”_

Marinette looked up from her place between Marc’s thighs to see Nathanael staring directly at her mouth. And she hummed happily, squirming at the warmth pooling in her gut, and Marc cried out, gasping for air. “You love us,” They sighed, settling back down, and Marinette grinned, pulling away.

They whined, Marc and Nathanael both, but she simply replaced her lips and tongue with her hand, pumping them slowly in her grasp.

“Since you’re so far away, Nath, you get to help me make Marc come.” “ _Re-Really?_ ”  
  


The tone in her voice completely changed, going from sweet and demure to sultry. She knew exactly what that voice did to them, and she loved watching the shudder that made its way up Marcs’ spine. They were visibly shaking, their hips rocking into her palm. 

But Marinette was savouring the control she had over them, and she refused to give that up just yet. So she teased them with the tip of her finger, going from bottom to top, hearing their keening whimper.

  
“Really. If Marc is good, and you think they deserve a treat. But, _only_ if they’re good.”


	4. art is static (nathanette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari's being a brat, and Nathanael's just trying to draw.

“Okay, at this point, I’m starting to think that you’re moving on purpose.”

Marinette giggled from where she was on Nathanael’s bed, and he scowled playfully, looking at her from behind the easel. “If you don’t stop, I’ll have to resort to desperate measures.”

And, simply because she loved to test his endless patience, Marinette moved. It wasn’t a small movement, though - not like she’d been doing for the past thirty minutes. No, she completely shifted her position on the bed, from leaning back on the headboard in repose to leaning forward, as if she was moving to crawl towards him.

It was beautiful, like all of the poses she’d done for him the previous day. 

But his girlfriend had blatantly ignored his warning, and he wasn’t one to pull his punches. She was trying to call his bluff, but he hadn’t been bluffing. So, Marinette watched him, her eyes never leaving him as he approached her.

“What’re you doing?”

“Don’t move,” He commanded, and Marinette’s jaw fell open, her eyes wide. “Yes, sir,” she breathed, eyes suddenly twinkling, and he laughed softly. “This is what you wanted to happen, isn’t it? You must _want_ me to punish you since you’re teasing me like this.” “Maybe,” She hummed, batting her eyelashes at him. 

And he placed his hand on her shoulder, gently shoving her back into the bed. Marinette bounced back, looking up at him in awe, and Nathanael resisted the urge to preen under her gaze.

“Lay on your back - arm raised and legs apart. Don’t make a single sound.” She nodded obediently, laying down and gracefully raising her arms above her head and parting her legs, and he came close again. “Safeword?” “Turpentine.” Nathanael pressed a quick kiss to her lips, smiling when she unconsciously chased him as well as she could.

“Ah, ah, ah - Art is static, my muse. What does static mean?” “It doesn’t move.”

And he smirked, pulling her favourite pair of handcuffs out of the bedside table.

“Good girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for any artists that might be reading this, i'm sorry. i know that not all art is static, but it's for the sake of the story!!! forgive me!


	5. a spoiled little prince (daminette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets topped, and Marinette's all too eager to enjoy it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to see a common theme in these stories. And I'm starting to realize that this is my most explicit chapter yet. Huh...

Marinette smiled against his lips, running her hands through his hair, and Damian sighed, melting into her touch.

It was amazing to be able to help him like this - for him to come back to her and leave refreshed and soothed. So she massaged his scalp, pulling away from his lips to press a kiss to his forehead. “Hi, my Prince. What shall we do for you today?”

“Anything you wish - I’m not in the mood to choose.”

She nearly lost the serene smile on her face at that. But she immediately smiled again, pressing an obscene kiss to his lips and pulling away with a wet pop. “Are you _sure_ you want me to pick? You might not like what we wind up playing with.”

He looked thoughtful for a moment, pursing his shining lips and furrowing his brows. But he gave her a lazy grin after some second of deliberation and nodded. “I suppose I’ll just tell you if I don’t like something then,” Damian murmured, and Marinette blushed softly, feeling her heart speed up in her chest.

For one, being able to play with this beautiful man was a blessing in and of itself. And, two, he seemed much more docile than she was comfortable with, and she was slightly scared that something was wrong - _What if he’s drugged or something?_ But, other than his open grin and gentle eyes, nothing else looked off.

“Okay, then.” She pulled away altogether, gracefully standing from the couch, “Follow me, little prince.” 

He followed her obediently, waiting beside the bed for her next request, and Marinette smirked softly at the sight he made. He looked absolutely adorable, clueless and confused, and she rose onto her toes, pressing a kiss to his lips. “You’re so cute,” She sighed, and his eyes went wide, that emerald gaze suddenly losing its usual sharp edge. 

“I’m quite sure that no one would describe me as cute,” Damian countered, but she just giggled, shaking her head in reply. “Lay down on the bed, legs spread, okay?” He obeyed, looking up at her from the bed, and she smiled in satisfaction, trailing a finger up his thigh as she walked along his body.

“You’re so good for me, my prince. So well-behaved. Do you think you could take care of me first? I promise I’ll spoil you in a bit if you do well.”

Damian nodded eagerly, and his eyes went wide when she crawled onto the bed, straddling his head. “Tap out if you need to, okay?” “Yes,” He hissed, reaching up for her, and she went after him when he tugged her down by the thighs. 

At first, all she felt was the warm puffs of breath against her bare folds. But, all of a sudden, his tongue was rolling against her clit before sweeping all over her.

She nearly fell over with the swift rush of pleasure, and she gasped, rolling her hips against his mouth. It was easy to forget that this was fake - that she got paid to spend the night with him - when they got like this. Damian seemed whole-heartedly ready to make her fall apart, but he was massaging the slowly cramping space between her thigh and hip.

Any of her other clients wouldn’t have allowed this - unless it was their kink or something like that. 

And, still, they’d only be taking - the moment those men got what they wanted, they couldn’t care less what happened to her. Damian, though? He was her favourite, if only for the fact that he gave and gave and _gave_. He hardly ever took from her, and, when he did, he took so little that she hardly noticed that something was gone.

A double-tap on her thigh knocked her out of her head though, and she pulled away. When she looked down to check on him, he seemed thoroughly debauched already. His chin and lips were wet with slick, his blown eyes watching her dripping pussy like his life depended on it - And Marinette gasped when he suddenly pulled her back down.

“D-Damian-!”

Damian was smiling against her, and she shivered at the feeling of it, arching closer. But, with the position she was sitting in, Marinette knew that he couldn’t breathe. So she rose back up, savouring his soft whine. And, when Marinette moved away, his whine devolved into a whimper.

“Mari,” He gasped, reaching for her, and Marinette smiled. “Aw, mon précieux prince, did you want to continue?” Damian met her gaze with glazed emerald eyes that made her heart melt and nodded, “Please.” “But there’s so much more that we can do,” She pouted, “Don’t you want to play with something else?”

Sure, maybe it was a tad bit weird that Damian was suddenly so expressive with her, but that eager little groan was enough to make her heart pitch in her chest.

  
And Marinette beamed at him. “Then be a good boy and _beg._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette's an escort in this one, and Damian's a good client of hers.


	6. Requests???

Okay, I'll be honest. There really is a common theme in all of these, and I'm not quite sure how to switch things up. So, if you guys had any ideas, I'd love to hear them. And, maybe if there are a lot, I'll add a couple more chapters to the story altogether. I might not do all of them, but I'll definitely try. And, if I don't receive any, that's more than okay. I appreciate you guys reading and leaving comments - even if I don't reply, I _do_ read them. Please feel free to share any thoughts you guys have, and I'll take all of them into account, I swear.


	8. a little dove (dickinette)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick's been away for work and, when he comes home, his precious pet greets him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely satisfied with this, but I feel bad for not posting for so long - so here's my apology chapter! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Dick watched as she crawled towards him, her hips bobbing side to side, and smirked at her with satisfaction as she got closer.

Marinette looked every bit like the good girl he’d left at home the week before - between the blue lace babydoll she was wearing, curled hairs up in a messy bun, and the chastity belt that he’d left her in perfect condition, she looked perfect. And he intended to spoil her well.

He kneeled in front of her and cupped her face in his hands. “Have you been good, my little dove?”

She nodded wordlessly, nuzzling into his palm, and he relished the glow he could feel in her cheeks. “Do you want me to reward you? Use your words.”

  
“N-No, Sir.” He blinked at her - once, twice, and a third time just for good measure. “I’m yours. Do whatever pleases you, Master,” Marinette whispered, soft and sweet, and his heartbeat began racing in his chest. She lowered her gaze submissively, and Dick took a sharp breath.

Only being to hear her voice over the phone wasn’t enough. Seeing her through a screen wasn’t enough. 

This - face to face with her, hearing her melodic voice call for him and seeing her big sky-blue eyes up close - was what he wanted. He wanted to be able to feel her lashes brush against his skin when her eyelids fluttered. He wanted to be able to hear her soft purr when he kissed her forehead.

Dick pulled back, looking at her with the warmest gaze he could muster, and brushed his nose against hers. 

“I’ll do that then, Dove.”

She didn’t make a sound when he swept her up into his arms, nor when he gently tossed her onto their bed, following after her eagerly.

* * *

“M-Master!” She cried, her grip on his hair growing tighter, and Dick shivered. 

After an entire week without her taste on his tongue, that place between her quivering thighs felt like an oasis, and he was a man dying of thirst. She tasted  _ good _ , like warm honey, and he traced her folds with the tip of his tongue, making his slow descent to the apex of her sex.

Marinette whimpered when he thrust his tongue into her slick hole. He’d learned that, with Marinette, she liked it best when he tongue fucked her a bit before stimulating her clit. It helped warm her up and prevent overstimulating her. So he came closer and nudged his nose against her clit, burying his face in her cunt. 

She whimpered when he slowly laved his tongue over her clit, whined when he flicked it and mewled when he sucked. 

A cacophony of all his favourite sounds came tumbling from her lips as he feasted on her, and he was more than happy to take his meal with a show.

By the time he stopped, the lower half of his face was soaked in her slick, and he knew his lips were swollen to hell. But it was worth it to see her staring up at the ceiling with the sheets fisted in her hands.

She was gasping for air erratically, whimpering with every outtake of breath, and he leaned forward to press a filthy kiss against her lips. "You okay?" He murmured, never breaking away from her lips, and she sighed against him, nodding softly. When he pulled away, her body relaxed entirely, melting into the comforter beneath her and he smiled.

"I'd love to spoil you tonight, my little dove, but if you can't handle it, I suppose that's alright too."

She knew a challenge when she saw one - he was well aware of that. And he was even _more_ aware that she'd love to take him up on it. If that was the only way to make her willing to accept all of his affections, then so be it.

So, when she looked up at him, defiantly meeting his gaze, he felt shivers rush up his spine. 

Whelp, in for a penny, in for a pound.

**Author's Note:**

> gimme them comments my dudes


End file.
